Amortentia
by freddie.ortiz
Summary: Fanfic Slash: Draco/Harry Un 14 de febrero, el profesor Snape decide mostrarle la poción Amortentia. Lo que Harry no sabía era que dicha poción provocaría que su aprecio por Draco Malfoy diera un giro de 180 grados.


**Amortentia**

Subía una colina, corría desesperadamente intentando escapar de lo que me perseguía. El dementor danzaba por los aires con movimiento lento pero continuo. Tenía miedo, mis piernas comenzaban a temblarme, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y luchaba por no desmayarme; si lo hacía, ese sería mi final.

Hermione y Ron sonreían cogidos de la mano, reían a carcajadas mientras yo luchaba entre la vida y la muerte. Intenté gritarles, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca. De pronto, un cuerpo aparece ante mí, se encontraba envuelto en lo que parecía una túnica de Hogwarts. Era Neville, su piel pálida, sus ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en señal de que la muerte lo había alcanzado. Agité su cuerpo, le di varias palmadas en la cara; pero no reaccionaba. Enseguida un frío congeló mis reflejos, una manta negra se postró frente a mí acercándose lentamente para darme un beso por la eternidad.

- "¡Harry, Harry! ¿Estás bien?" – decía Ron.  
- "¡Harry levántate!" – ordenó.

Mi mente no lograba diferenciar el sueño de la realidad, escuchaba la voz de Ron al fondo, pero también sentía el beso frío del dementor que me tragaba por completo. Finalmente la voz se antepuso al ósculo y mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente.

- "Tranquilo, Ron, solo fue un sueño" – repliqué.  
- "Más vale que te apures sino quieres llegar tarde a Pociones, y tú bien sabes que Snape busca hasta el mínimo pretexto para restarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor".  
- "Ok, vale, tienes razón".

Bajamos las escalaras rápidamente, y en medio minuto estábamos en las mazmorras. Entramos al aula y Snape había acabado de entrar.

- "Potter, Weasley, ¿acaso no saben que mi clase es a las 8:00?" – acusó Snape.  
- "Perdón profesor, nos encontramos con Peeves en las escaleras y no…"  
- "No me interesa la gran hazaña que logran dos alumnos para escapar de Peeves y llegar a tiempo a Pociones. ¡Diez puntos menos Gryffindor!" – interrumpió Snape.

Todavía no me había recuperado por completo del extraño sueño de anoche cuando saco mi libro de pociones. Hermione nos observaba desde la otra mesa con expresión acusadora. Ron jugaba con una pluma, la misma visión de cuando un niño juega con su lápiz. Mucho más allá estaba él, Draco Malfoy, la única persona en Hogwarts que no soportaba ver ni en pintura. Su rostro, su sonrisa, su gran orgullo me revolcaba el estómago. No se trataba de rencor, era mucho más que eso, no sabría explicarlo; pero lo que sí estoy seguro es que el sentimiento es recíproco.

La pequeña introspección no me duró mucho cuando la voz de Snape resonó en la habitación captando la atención de todos.

- "Saquen su libro en la página 214, hoy practicaremos la poción Amortentia. Bonificaré al que consiga una muestra digna de consideración con un frasco de poción agudizadora de ingenio, que por lo visto muchos necesitan. Se agruparán en grupos de dos, un Gryffindor con un Slytherin. Aquél de cada grupo que se acerque más a la poción real ganará cinco puntos para su casa."

- "¿Que pretende Snape?" – me preguntó Ron.  
- "No tengo ni idea, estará tratando de ser amable en el día de San Valentín". – respondí mientras reíamos por lo bajo.  
- "¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Esa es una poción complicadísima!" – susurró Hermione.  
- "Weasley, tú con Crabbe; Granger con Parkinson, y tú Potter, vas con Malfoy"

Snape hizo un intento de sonrisa que se pareció más a una mueca desagradable.

- "Debe dar por sentado que Malfoy me ganará" – murmuré para mis adentros.

Malfoy se paró a mi lado sin tan siquiera mirarme. Ignoré la pequeña corriente que corrió por mis piernas y me enfoqué en la poción.

~o~

Procuraba seguir los pasos estrictamente, dos veces a favor de las manecillas, bajo a medio fuego, un poco de raíces de margarita, cinco veces en contra de las manecillas, sube el fuego… El color variaba tanto que me ponía nervioso, primero rojo, luego marrón, después un gris oscuro y de nuevo rojo. Así continuó hasta que comenzó a salir vapor en espirales. Hermione me miró de manera extraña desde su mesa, y me fijé en que me había salido bien. Súbitamente comienzo a sentir un olor extraño, un olor que me hacía sentir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. No sabía si era porque Malfoy estaba a mi lado y probablemente no se había bañado en días, pero sentía su sudor; y lo más aterrador de todo era que no era un olor desagradable.

- ¡Basta! – anunció Snape.

Se pasó de mesa en mesa criticando y reprobando a cada uno de los calderos, solo dos lograban liberar vapor en espiral; el de Hermione y el mío. Caminaba lentamente hasta que llegó ante mí.

- "¡Señor Potter! Aunque esta poción se encuentra a siglos de ser una Amortentia, debo admitir que me sorprende lo lejos que llegó. Sino fuera porque el Félix Felicis es una de las pociones más difíciles de elaborar, hubiera pensado que esta mañana utilizó un poco. Aunque pensándolo bien, eres el candidato idóneo para la bonificación de hoy; te hará muy bien tener ingenio por primera vez."

~o~

- "Definitivamente se volvió loco. ¿Cómo es posible que nos haya puesto a elaborar Amortentia? Además de ser complicada y estar prohibida en Hogwarts, tarda días su elaboración." – criticó Hermione.  
- "¡Hermione cállate! A ti por lo menos te salió vapor y tomó un color brilloso, el mío parecía una muestra del pantano de Warmont." – terció Ron.  
- "¿Hermione?" – pregunté  
- "Dime, Harry."  
- "¿A qué se supone que huela el Amortentia?"  
- "Su olor es un misterio, varía por la persona, se dice que la persona que la crea sienta algún olor que le recuerde el amor de su vida, pero es solo una hipótesis. Ningún alquimista lo ha confirmado."  
- "Es que me pareció…"  
- "¡No me digas que te olió a McGonagall!" – bromeó Ron.  
- "jajajaja, no Ron, solo que olía a madera" – mentí.  
- "¡Que raro! A lo mejor le echaste un exceso de raíces." – dijo Hermione.  
- "Tal vez…"

No me pude sacar de la mente lo que había ocurrido en pociones, ¿por qué olía a Draco Malfoy?, ¿por qué me agradaba y no podía sacar de mi cabeza ese olor? Preguntas que probablemente se quedarían sin respuestas.

~o~

Luego de la cena en el gran comedor, Ron y Hermione se fueron para la Sala Común. Me tuve que quedar porque tenía prácticas de Quidditch y este año teníamos que vencer a Slytherin. Cuando salgo del entrenamiento, me dirijo hacia las escaleras totalmente agotado. No hago más que pisar el primer escalón cuando un aroma me atrae la atención por completo. Olía a mi Amortentia y provenía de las mazmorras. Bajé los escalones hasta llegar frente a los salones subterráneos. Sentí un mareo, mientras el aroma procedía desde dentro de una de las aulas, casi podía ver el vapor en espiral que salía desde la puerta entreabierta. La cámara era el antiguo salón de pociones y ya nadie entraba allí. No lo pensé dos veces y decidí entrar.  
Estaba ahí, sentado en una de las mesas con mi caldero en sus manos.

- "¡Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí con mi caldero?"  
- "Solo estudio Potter, evalúo tu poción para aprender hacer Amortentia" – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
- "No seas ridículo, además no sé cómo diablos sacaste mi caldero del salón de Snape, se supone que esté en reposo por días."

Se levantó de un salto y se paró frente a mí.

- "Sabes Potter, curiosamente no he podido sacar de mi mente la peste de tu Amortentia. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hiciste?"  
- "No he hecho nada que el libro no haya indicado. Además que te importa, y si no es mucha molestia; ¡devuélveme mi caldero!"

Se acercó un poco más. Ahora la confusión se apoderó de mi cerebro, no sabía de dónde provenía el olor si del caldero en la mesa o si de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

- "Harry, ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?"

Un dolor agudo apareció en mi estómago. Escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre me aturdió. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme y sentía que mis poros estaban chispeando electricidad.

- "No tengo la menor idea, Draco" – dije esforzándome en balbucear las palabras.

La distancia que nos separaba era muy poca, podía sentir su aliento, sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los míos y no me querían soltar. Me sentía petrificado, noté como cada músculo de mi cuerpo perdía el control y se quedaba paralizado como mármol. Su aliento bajaba por mi interior, llegaba a mis pulmones y se dividía en cientos de partes que viajaban mediante glóbulos rojos por todo mi cuerpo. Vivía un frio cálido que nunca pensé sentir, como la menta que congela tu respiración.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y por primera vez fui feliz. Duró solo segundos, segundos que parecieron eternos. Luego se apartó y salió del aula sin decir una palabra. Más allá estaba mi caldero, liberando aún el perfume más rico que se ha creado jamás, el olor que ahora se ha convertido en sabor, ese que aún siento en mi boca. La poción más perfecta que he conseguido, el enemigo más amado del mundo y mi primer amor.

¿FIN?


End file.
